A Bottle of Rum
by Sunkist Alison
Summary: AH/AU/OOC: Chloe Saunders, the governor of Port Royal's only daughter. After accepting a marriage proposal from a man who she doesn't love, she is catapulted into a world of adventure, pirates and the most unexpected kind of love... the true kind.
1. Prologue: Fifteen Men

_Disclaimer – I don't own Darkest Powers but I would appreciate it if you wouldn't copy this story nonetheless!_

_A/N: Hello fellow fan's of fiction!__ This is my first ever Darkest Powers story – but still, I hope you'll enjoy it!_

_I will warn you in advance to reading this that the story will be AH/AU and very OOC. The idea of writing this kind of story came to me when my sister and I were having an epic Pirates of the Caribbean marathon while awaiting the premiere of the new movie._

_So, I started thinking which characters I would like to write. At last I came to the conclusion that Chloe, Derek, Liz, Tori and Simon could all have their place in this story._

_Please review, telling me your thoughts if you think this is worth continuing!_

_**Prologue:**_

_**Fifteen men on a dead man's chest**_

Port Royal

May 20th 1751

The sun was no brighter than usual where it stood in the middle of the sky. Only a pale light lit up the otherwise grey sky. A small bird sat on the windowsill, its beady little eyes watching her curiously.

Chloe watched as the bird cocked its little head to the side and moved its feet against the stone ledge impatiently. The brownish feathers that coated it, looked smooth and soft. She didn't recall ever seeing a bird like that before.

The handmaiden, Tara, who had been making her bed, suddenly looked up. "I'd reckon that bird came from somewhere overseas."

Chloe turned her head slightly towards the woman but her eyes didn't leave the bird. "Why would you think that?"

"Well, miss," Tara began, "I ain't never seen a bird like that here in London."

"Me either." She replied somewhat distractedly.

Tara shrugged and returned to fluffing pillows. "Maybe it came along one of 'em ships that went ashore last week?"

Chloe shook her head. "That's impossible. Those ships were under my father's jurisdiction, I know for a fact that they came from London."

"Then I'm stumped, miss."

The bird spread its wings, revealing a pale white undercoat. It dived down from the ledge, dipping down before flying upwards into the sky.

"Bye, bird." Chloe whispered as she watched it disappear. "Where could you have come from?"

There was a low knock on the door. "Chloe? Are you decent?"

She recognized the voice as her fathers and tightened the white silk robe around her thin waist before replying, "Yes, come in!"

The door slipped in and her father stepped into the room with two handmaidens trailing after him. His face was graced with a rare smile and his dark hair was covered with a wig. "Are you alright?"

Chloe nodded. "Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"No reason," Governor Saunders waved the two young handmaidens forward. "I got you a new dress. I hear that it's the latest fashion in London."

One of the handmaidens held up a pale blue corset gown.

Chloe was never one for fashion or pretty gowns, mostly because she knew she couldn't hold them up in the same was as other women. For a nineteen year old, she was awfully petite. Her entire frame was small and she wasn't tall either. She did have a nice face and gorgeous long hair. But she was a classic, doll-like kind of beauty, not exactly every mans fantasy.

She eyed the dress curiously, never quite having seen anything quite like it before. The small golden details imbedded in the fabric were divine.

"Well, it's gorgeous!" Said Chloe. "What's the occasion?"

Governor Saunders shrugged nonchalantly but his eyes implied there was more involved. "Does a father need a reason to dote upon his daughter?"

"I suppose not." Chloe was practically pushed into the corner of her room behind a screen wall where she removed her clothing. The three handmaidens worked together when pulling the dress over Chloe's head. Chloe sucked in what little stomach she had when the women began tightening the corset.

"I was, however, hoping that you would wear it for the ceremony today?" Her father said.

Chloe stuck her head out of the screen wall. "Ceremony?"

"Yes," her father said, gazing out the window. "Captain Bae is becoming Commodore Bae and I figured you would want to support him."

"I-I guess."

"Great, he's really turning into a fine man, wouldn't you agree?"

Before she had the time to thing of a response Tara yanked the ribbon tighter, causing her to gasp. "A-and women in London _actually_ wear this?"

"Uh, yes." Her father confirmed from across the room. "It's supposed to be the new big trend."

"I suppose that I _can_ live without breathing," she muttered sarcastically.

…

There was a strong wind in the air and the sound of waves crashing ashore could be heard all the way from where the ceremony was being held.

Chloe's face was flushed as she tried to take as short breaths as possible. It felt as if the corset was squeezing together her lungs which left her close to gasping for breath.

She straightened up and fanned herself with her golden fan when the soldiers pointed their weapons and formed a path for the soon to be _Commodore _Simon Bae.

Chloe thought that it was a shame that his rare blonde hair was to be covered by a white wig placed beneath his hat. His brown eyes were harder than usual as he swung and fenced with the sword presented to him. The gracefulness in each of his strokes didn't pass her by, but she was too distracted to really enjoy it.

Later on, Commodore Bae asked Chloe if she would escort him onto the balcony that overlooked the ocean.

Chloe leaned slightly against one of the stone pillars as Commodore Bae began speaking.

"You look lovely, Chloe."

She forced a smile and kept struggling with her breath, or rather shortness of such. "Mm-hmm."

"I, uh, must apologize if I seem forward but I need to get this off of my chest." Commodore Bae spoke in a soft yet firm tone. "This promotion, throws into sharp relief that which I have yet to achieve," his brown eyes her hers, "a marriage to a fine woman."

Chloe froze, for a moment forgetting entirely about her difficulties with the corset.

His eyes intensified when he spoke once more. "_You_ have turned into a fine woman, Chloe."

"A-are y-you…?" She tried to get out the words _proposing to me _but couldn't.

Commodore Bae swallowed noisily. "Yes. Uh, will you marry me, Chloe?"

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her father smiling encouragingly at her. _He knew, _thought Chloe. _I can't believe he knew! _

She turned her head away from her father and looked at Commodore Bae instead. She had known him since she was little. Back when he was just Simon and she was Chloe. Could she see herself as Chloe _Bae_? She could do worse and in Port Royal it would be hard to do _better_. And he just looked so hopeful.

"Yes," she choked out. The second she spoke that single word… she realized something. She didn't love him.

But it was too late now, she saw her father making his way towards him and the smile that was lighting up Commodore Bae's face… how could she take that away?

So she smiled and pretended she was fine, even if no her difficulties breathing had nothing to do with the _torturing device _around her chest.

…

At night, when the sun had gone down the sky was a rather charcoal black rather than the dark blue Chloe was accustomed to.

She drew the curtains and blew out every candle in her room before climbing into bed. She drew up the covers to her chin and shut her eyes. At first, thoughts clouded her mind, making it impossible to relax. But after a while she managed to fall asleep.

It was around two in the morning when she was awoken by the dreadful sound of the firing of cannons.

She sat up straight with her eyes wide open.

It didn't take longer than a second for her bedroom door to be ripped open, revealing a terrified looking Tara.

The brunette handmaiden's chest was heaving as she spoke, "Pirates have come to Port Royal."

…

_A/N: What did you think? Is it worth continuing? Do you think that I copied the movie too much? Have you guys watched Pirates of the Caribbean and are you going to see the new one?_

_Don't worry, this isn't a Chlimon story, Derek will soon enter into the plot. Don't you worry!_

_Please review telling me, well, thoughts and if it's worth continuing!_

_Thank you for reading!_


	2. 1: Drink and The Devil

_Disclaimer – I don't own Darkest Powers…__ or do I? …I don't. _

_A/N: Hey, I am back with a new, or the first, chapter of this story! It's been a lot of fun to write and I hope all of you enjoy it!_

_I had written responses to all of your reviews here but it took up so much space because of my long replies. So this is my message to __everyone__ who reviewed:_

_Thank you so much for telling me your thoughts on this story. I think I've read all of your reviews at least five times, so thank you! I am truly amazed at the amount of reviews I've gotten! You guys should win some sort of award for that! _

_PS. When I said "AH" I might not have been super serious. I was more thinking in the sorts of, they won't be their regular kinds of supernaturals, sort of anyways (I'm putting a twist to it)… Well, you'll see. Eventually. _

_**Chapter One:**_

_**Drink and the devil had done for the rest**_

Port Royal

May 20th 1751

The deafening sound of cannons had awoken most of Port Royal by midnight. Derek had been tense the entire day, not only because of the grey sky and the small change in wind which never meant anything good… but it was _more _than that.

The governor's daughter, Chloe Saunders, had just gotten engaged to the recently promoted Simon Bae.

Derek used to know Simon; they had been close growing up seeing as they lived nearby each other. Derek's father had died a long time ago so when his mother was working her job as a seamstress, he had to play outside. Simon's mother was very fond of the dresses Mrs. Souza made so he came over a lot. By the time they were seven they were best friends.

But it didn't take long before lines were being drawn. Derek was the son of a deceased merchant sailor and Simon was training to take part of the British Navy.

When they were younger neither of them cared about titles or the importance of names. They just wanted to have fun the way friends do. But it seemed like Derek had lost his friend for good. Now he was Mr. Souza, the man who had created the sword Simon received when he became Commodore Bae. Nothing more nor nothing less, than a talented blacksmith.

Chloe Saunders was a beautiful young woman, something that was well known around Port Royal and not a secret to Derek himself. He would never admit it, but he had been known let his eyes linger on her when they were actually in the same room. That was it though; he doubted that there was anything behind that pretty face other than an irrevocable love for his long lost best friend.

He respected Simon's decision to marry Chloe Saunders. Derek wasn't a fool. He had seen the way Simon looked at Chloe as if she was a fragile piece of expensive porcelain. Simon was in love.

The screams coming from outside the small blacksmith shop were getting louder by the minute. Derek brought down a silver sword from the wall and weighed it in his hands. The dense object bounced familiarly, reminding him of the hard work it took to make it.

Suddenly, there was a thud. Then another thud and another one.

Derek straightened up, positioning himself into a standard fencing position with the sword placed securely in his right hand.

The thick wooden door crashed to the ground revealing a tall, angry looking pirate. Derek had never seen a pirate before except at the gallows, but he'd heard what they looked like. Ragged clothes, dirty faces and tan skin from hours spent slaving in the hot sun.

The pirate grinned, flashing two golden teeth. The sword he was holding was not nearly as clean or fine as Derek's but the way he held it revealed his experience in swordfights. The pirate laughed mockingly at Derek, taking a step forward threateningly as if expecting him to run away.

Derek wasn't going to flee. He hadn't practised fencing this long to let a _pirate _intimidate him.

Just as the pirate lounged at him, Derek dodged, swinging his sword in the air and landing in the pirate's stomach. Derek's eyes widened in realization of what he'd done for a brief second before he pulled the sword out. The pirate fell to the ground, clutching his wounded middle.

Derek hesitated for a moment. He had just killed a man. _No, _he thought firmly. _Not a man, a __**pirate**__. Don't forget what they are… or rather what they aren't. _

Suddenly, a bright light illuminated the street outside. Derek turned around to see that the building facing the blacksmith shop was lit on fire. He watched as a man pulled a woman out of the house. Her long dark hair was matted with sweat and she was coughing.

Without hesitance, Derek rushed out of the shop, deciding that he would do whatever he could to help Port Royal through this. He wasn't part of the navy but he could handle his weapons better than most. There was no doubt in his head that he could take down each and every pirate that dared invade his home.

…

"Let go of me, you mongrels!" Chloe screamed as two filthy pirates grabbed onto her arms.

Not long after Tara had come to warn her, the pirates had stormed the mansion. Chloe had sent Tara into hiding; after all, they weren't looking for a maid. They wouldn't do anything about a simple handmaiden being held captive. The governor's daughter on the other hand…

"Oh, no, dolly," one of the grubby looking pirates practically purred. "I'm thinking we have a little fun before we take you to our captain. I don't think he'll mind."

The other pirate, with darker hair looked hesitant. "I'm not sure about that, Liam. The captain did sound pretty serious. Don't you reckon we ought'a obey his orders?"

Liam scoffed. "Do you really think he'll mind, Ramon? We will be the ones that bring him," he looked down at Chloe voraciously, "dolly here. He'll be thrilled with us either way."

Once again, Chloe fought to free her arms but it didn't matter. She was no match for two pirates. Tears were clouding her vision when suddenly a bright light lit of the foyer.

The beat up front door flew open revealing a girl about Chloe's age. Her pitch black hair fell just above her shoulders, she was wearing a midnight blue gown that looked worn and the dark glimmer in her eyes made Chloe's hands shake. The most intimidating and peculiar thing about her, though, was the fact that she was holding a bright blue ball of lightning in her hands.

Liam's grip on Chloe's arm tightened, his ragged nails digging further into her skin. "Victoria," he spat. "What are _you _doing here?"

The girl, Victoria, smirked mischievously. "Oh, you poor little mutts! You didn't seriously think that your _captain_ was the only one looking for her, did you?" Seeing the doubtful look on his face, she continued. "No, so if you'd just hand me the girl, I might be inclined to spare your sorry excuses for lives." The ball of lightning sizzled as if saying 'there's no point in even trying to refuse my offer'.

Ramon elbowed Liam. "Just hand the girl over. I'm not ready to die yet, mate."

"Shut it," Liam growled. "We'll be dead if we hand her over. Either way, we end up dead. I say we let the witch kill us."

Just as Ramon was about to reply Victoria cut him off. "Both of you be quiet!" Her voice echoed through the abandoned mansion. Slowly, she started moving her hands apart. Chloe watched in awe as the ball of lightning parted into two. "Now, boys, please do hand the girl over. I wouldn't want to have to... do something rash." Her brown eyes flashed. "You know how _impulsive _I can get."

Before Chloe had a chance to react she was being pushed forward. Without a chance to break her fall she tripped down the few remaining steps and landed limply on the stone floor.

"Great," Victoria muttered as she watched Liam and Ramon scamper up the staircase to save their pathetic excuses of lives. "They just _had_ to push her." She closed her hands making the lightning vanish into thin air. "Now I'll have to _drag_ her to the ship."

Chloe groaned sleepily when Victoria pulled her to her feet and placed Chloe's arm around her shoulders. "Upsy daisy!" She sighed as she began hauling the knocked out girl towards the entrance. "Dear lord, I hope you're not one to get sea sick!"

…

_A/N: How did you like the chapter? I've officially introduced Tori and Derek to the story and they will both have significant roles – though Derek's might be slightly more crucial! _

_Feel free to leave a review telling me your thoughts (it can hardly hurt *wink*)._

_Many "Aye, Aye"'s from,_

_Alison The Fictional Pirate! _


End file.
